Penantian
by Putriarum
Summary: First Love Never Die. mungkin itu adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Albus Severus Potter dan Emily Shane Zabini. RnR please.


**Penantian**

**Desclaimer : **J.K Rowling

**Pairing** : Albus Severus Potter – OC

**Rated** : T

**Warning **: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Aneh dan sebagainya. Maklum, masih pemula. Nggak suka? Ya nggak usah di baca.

**A/N** : huah, akhirnya bisa bikin Fanfict tentang Next Generation of Harry Potter. Setelah pusing-pusing mikirin Ide plotnya seperti apa. Maaf ya kalau judul dan ceritanya nggak nyambung. Dan akhirnya jadilah cerita yang abal-abal seperti ini. Langsung aja yuk, CAPCUS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter J.K Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penantian Putri Arum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dengan lelap. Alam bawah sadar atau mimpi masih menyelimuti jiwanya yang tampak kelelahan. Lalu seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna merah memasuki kamarnya dan mendekat ke arah ranjang ukuran queen size-nya.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" teriak gadis itu tepat di depan mukanya. "BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU TAK BOLEH IKUT MAIN QUIDDITCH BERSAMA AKU DAN JAMES!" lanjut sang gadis lagi. Sontak saja si pemuda, Albus, mendadak bangun dan duduk dari di tempat tidurnya.

"Aduh Lily, bisakah –Hoahm– kau tak usah berteriak seperti itu? Aku tidak tuli tahu!" seru Al dengan mata sayup. Lily berkacak pinggang.

"Hei Al, lihat ke arah jam. Sudah jam 7 tahu! Jangan jadi pemalas. Ayo banguuuun dan cepat mandi!" Lily menarik lengan Al menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamarnya. Al hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Lily yang 'tugas'-nya sudah selesai langsung menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Gimana Lil? Al sudah bangun?" tanya Ginny. Lily mengangguk pelan lalu duduk disamping Ginny.

"Sudah, Mum. Sekarang dia lagi mandi."  
"Huh, dasar tukang tidur. Gimana nanti kalau sekolah? Bisa-bisa dia tidak mengikuti kelas pertama di pagi hari" Cibir James, Kakak Al dan Lily. Sedangkan Harry hanya nyengir dengan khasnya.

"Dad kenapa nyengir? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" selidik Lily. James hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Nothing, Little Lils. Dad hanya–"

"Membicarakan ku, eh?" Tanya Al yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruang makan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau" sergah Lily. Al menyeringai kecil.

"Sudahlah Lil, aku sudah dengar semuanya kok" ucap Al santai. James dan Lily melongo. Sedangkan Harry dan Ginny hanya tersenyum geli.

"Sudah, jangan berdebat tentang yang tak pasti. Sekarang, waktunya kalian makan. Ayo!" Lerai Ginny. "Besok pagi kita ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli peralatan sekolah untukmu Al." Lanjutnya. Al tersenyum senang.

"Okay Mum!" seru Al sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Esok paginya, Keluarga Potter pergi berbelanja ke Diagon Alley. Sesampainya di sana, Lily, James dan Harry pergi menuju toko sapu untuk membelikan James sapu baru. Sedangkan Al dan Ginny pergi menuju Flourish and Blotts untuk membeli buku-buku sekolahnya. Mereka setuju untuk bertemu di Three Broomstick nanti.

Saat Ginny dan Al telah sampai di depan Flourish and Blotts, terlihat sekali bahwa tokonya sedang ramai di kunjungi pembeli yang akan membeli buku untuk anak-anak mereka. Ginny dan Al harus berdesak-desakkan demi mendapatkan buku-buku yang di perlukan. Al yang ingin tahu apa saja yang ada di toko ini, langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak-rak buku yang ada. Namun ia harus berdesak-desakkan lagi. Sampai-sampai ia menabrak seorang gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengannya. Gadis ini memiliki kulit putih, rambut panjang yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan mata biru yang indah. Al sampai tidak berkedip memandang gadis cantik di depannya ini. Seakan-akan gadis ini adalah gadis keturunan Veela.

"Eh, aduh maaf ya. Aku tadi tidak–" ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat ia mendapati Al sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Sang gadis mengerutkan dahinya. "Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya sang gadis bingung.

Al tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah? I– iya. Aku– aku tak apa. Umm–maaf ya tadi aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" jawab Al sedikit kaku. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum. Merlin! Senyumannya manis sekali, batin Al.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga salah karena tadi jalan tidak lihat-lihat. Maaf yaa"

"Umm– iya. kalau begitu, kita berdua sama-sama salah dong. Hehe" Al nyengir, persis dengan cengirannya Harry. Sang gadis tersenyum lagi.

"Hei, aku duluan ya. Soalnya orang tuaku sudah selesai membeli bukunya tuh –menunjuk kearah kasir- bye!" seru sang gadis. Al menganggukan kepalanya. Namun sedetik kemudian–

"Hei, namamu siapa?" Tanya Al setengah teriak. Namun telat karena gadis itu telah keluar toko bersama Ibunya. "Huh, apa boleh buat. Kalo jodoh, pasti ketemu lagi" gumam Al pelan.

"Al, sudah belum lihat-lihatnya? Ayo, sekarang kita ke toko Ollivander untuk mencari tongkatmu." Ajak Ginny sambil mengecilkan buku-bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya.

"Sudah, Mum. Ayo!" seru Al seraya menarik lengan Ibunya.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tanggal 1 September, hari dimana Al akan memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Sedangkan Lily, akan memulai tahun pertamanya Tahun depan. Dan tahun ini, James berada di tahun ketiga-nya.

Al dan James mendorong barang bawaannya menuju Peron 9 ¾ yang berada di antara Peron 9 dan 10. James sudah mendahului Al untuk memasuki Peron 9 ¾. Sedangkan Al hanya mematung melihat James yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Bersama-sama?" tanya Harry sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. Al mengangguk. Lalu Harry dan Al mendorong kopernya menuju Peron 9 ¾ di susul Ginny dan Lily. Setelah mereka memasuki Peron, mereka berjalan bersama-sama mencari gerbong yang masih kosong atau sepi. Al memandang sekelilingnya. Terlihat Aunt Hermione dan Uncle Ron bersama Rose dan Hugo. Rose, Sepupunya, akan memulai tahun pertamanya, sama seperti Al. Sedangkan Hugo, adik Rose, akan memulai tahun depan bersama Lily. Tak jauh dari Aunt Hermione dan Uncle Ron, ada Uncle Draco dan Aunt Astoria serta Scorpius, teman Al sewaktu kecil. Scorpius juga akan memulai tahun pertamanya. Lalu pandangannya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang pernah di tabraknya di Flourish and Blotts saat ia sedang membeli buku. Sang gadis sedang di peluk ibunya dan terlihat juga anak laki-laki di sampingnya, yang mungkin saja itu kakaknya. Sang gadis yang merasa sedang di perhatikan, langsung menoleh ke arah Al. Al langsung membuang muka dengan berpura-pura membenarkan tali sepatunya. Harry yang melihat langsung menghampiri Al. Harry tahu, Al saat ini sedang Nervous saat akan bertemu dengan topi seleksi dan meyeleksinya kedalam asrama yang pantas untuknya.

"Dad, bagaimana jika aku masuk Slytherin?" tanya Al.

Harry tersenyum. "Albus Severus Potter. Namamu di ambil dari dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Salah satu dari mereka adalah dari Slyhterin. Dan dia adalah pria yang paling berani yang pernah Dad kenal."

"Dan jika memang benar aku–"

"Maka asrama Slytherin akan mendapatkan penyihir muda yang luar biasa" Harry memegang bahunya. "Listen, jika memang sangat berarti untukmu, kau dapat meminta pada topi seleksi untuk menempatkan mu di asrama Gryffindor. Maka, Ia akan mempertimbangkan pilihanmu." Jelas Harry. Al tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" Harry mengangguk.

"Tentu. Dulu Dad juga seperti itu saat Dad akan dimasukkan kedalam asrama Slytherin" Al tersenyum lagi. Lalu mereka berpelukan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan asrama yang pantas untukku, Dad."

"Aku menunggumu, Al" Lalu Al melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti memeluk Ginny.

"Kirim surat saat kau sudah mendapatkan Asrama-mu, Dear" pesan Ginny.

"Pasti Mum!" Al melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih pada Lily. "Hei Little Lily Flower, jangan rindu padaku ya" ujar Al percaya diri. Lily hanya mendegus. Harry dan Ginny tertawa kecil.

"Al sangat mirip denganmu, Harry. Sama-sama percaya diri" cibir Ginny. Harry nyengir.

"Kalau aku tidak percaya diri, mungkin kau tidak akan ada di sisiku saat ini, Honey" Harry menyeringai lalu merangkul Ginny. Mereka tersenyum.

"Yuck, jangan bermesraan di depan anakmu, Dad, Mum" gerutu Lily dan Al bersamaan. Harry dan Ginny tersenyum.

"Oke, Tuan putri!" ucap Harry sambil Hormat. "Nah, Al. Kau bisa masuk ke gerbong dan mencari kompartemen mu sekarang." Lanjut Harry. Al tersenyum lalu berbalik dan memasuki Gerbong dan mencari Kompartemen. Al sekompartemen bersama James, Rose, Louis dan Victoire. Louis dan Victoire adalah anak dari Uncle Bill dan Aunt Fleur. Victoire berada di tahun terakhirnya dan Ia merupakan kekasih dari Teddy Remus Lupin, anak dari Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks. Sedangkan Louis, sama seperti Al, baru memulai tahun pertamanya.

Kereta sudah meniupkan peluit terakhirnya lalu berjalan perlahan. Al, James, Rose, Louis, dan yang lainnya melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang tuanya.

"Hei Al, kira-kira kau mau masuk asrama mana?" tanya Rose di sela-sela membaca bukunya.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Biarkan topi seleksi yang memilihnya." Jawab Al enteng.

"Kau yakin, Al? Kau tak takut akan masuk Slyhterin?" goda James. Al mendelik kearahnya.

"Aku tak perduli. Lagi pula, Dad dan Mum tidak keberatan kok aku masuk asrama mana saja." Ujar Al sedikit tegas. "Kalau kau, Rose? Kau mau masuk asrama mana?" tanya Al balik pada Rose.

"Gryffindor, tentu saja!" jawab Rose dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku juga sama denganmu, Rose" lanjut Louis. Semua yang berada di kompartemen itu langsung memandang Louis. "Loh, kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya polos.

"Perasaan, tidak ada yang bertanya padamu Lou." Jawab Victoire dengan senyuman jahilnya. Louis memanyunkan bibirnya. mereka pun tertawa.

Tak terasa, kereta akan sampai menuju Hogwarts. Para murid sibuk mondar-mandir ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dan memasang jubah mereka. Rose dan Victoire sudah ganti sejak dua jam yang lalu. Al, James dan Louis berjalan bersama menuju kamar mandi untuk ganti baju dan memasang jubah mereka. Saat Al melewati Kompartemen di ujung gerbong, pintu kompartemen itu terbuka. Dan keluarlah dua orang gadis dan satu orang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Salah satunya adalah gadis yang Ia tabrak. Benarkan ketemu lagi, batin Al senang. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hoi, Al!" seru Scorpius sambil menepuk bahu Al. Al hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Yap! Mau kemana Scorp?" tanya Al.

"Mau jalan-jalan aja. Habisnya aku tidak betah berdiam diri di Kompartemen." Al hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu pandangannya beralih menuju gadis itu. Gadis yang di tabraknya di toko buku. Scorpius yang seakan ngerti apa yang ada di benak Al, langung menyeringai jahil. "Hei Al, kenapa kau memandangi Emy terus? Jangan bilang kau terpesona terhadapnya" goda Scorpius. BLUSH! Wajah Al langsung merona. Scorpius tertawa puas.

"SHUT UP, SCORP! Aku tidak terpesona padanya!" sergah Al. Scorpius mengerutkan dahinya.

"Are you sure? Terus, kenapa wajahmu merah seperti tomat, ya?" goda Scorpius lagi. Al memberinya tatapan deathglare. "Whoaaa, santai mate. Mau ku kenalkan dengannya?" tambah Scorpius.

Al menghela nafas. "Terserahlah" jawab Al pasrah. Scorpius tersenyum puas karena Ia berhasil menggoda Al sampai merona.

"Hei Emy" panggil Scorpius sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Come here, please"

Emily menghampiri Scorpius dan Al "Ada apa, Scorp?" tanya Emy sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Scorpius tersenyum. "Hmm, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan sahabat kecil ku." Jelas Scorpius. "Nah Emy, ini Al. Albus Severus Potter –memukul bahu Al– dan Al, ini Emy, Emily Shane Zabini. Teman masa kecil ku juga." Lanjutnya. Kemudian Al dan Emily berjabat tangan.

"Zabini? Berarti kau adiknya Alan Zabini?" tanya Al.

"Yap. Dan kau anak pahlawan dunia sihir yang terkenal itu kan?" tanya Emily balik. Al menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, jangan memberikan gelar seperti itu pada ayahku. Dia paling tidak suka di lebih-lebihkan."

"Oh, okay. Maaf yaa"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa" jawabnya. "Hmm, Scorp, Emy, aku ganti baju dulu ya. Kan sebentar lagi kita sampai di Hogwarts. See you Scorp and Nice to meet you, Emy" Lanjutnya.

"Okay. See you Al" ucap Scorp.

"Nice to meet you too, Al" balas Emily

OoOoOoOoOoO

Malam ini, seluruh siswa Hogwarts baik yang melanjutkan sekolahnya maupun siswa tahun pertamanya telah sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade. Mereka langsung disambut oleh Hagrid dan Prof. Longbottom, teman dekat Harry, Hermione dan Ron dulu. Hagrid mengatur anak-anak kelas 2 sampai 7. Sedangkan Prof. Longbottom memberi instruksi kepada siswa tahun pertama.

"Baik. Perkenalkan, nama saya Neville Longbottom. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Prof. Longbottom. Saya disini mengajar Herbiologi. Dan untuk kelas satu, diwajibkan menaiki perahu untuk mencapai kastil Hogwarts. Satu perahu di berisi 4 orang dan tidak boleh lebih. Jelas semua?"

"Jelaaas!" seru seluruh siswa.

"Good. Sekarang, kalian naik ke perahu yang ada. Dan ingat, tidak boleh lebih dari 4" lanjut Prof. Longbottom. Kemudian seluruh Siswa naik ke atas perahu. Al satu perahu dengan Rose, Louis dan Alice Longbottom, anak Prof. Longbottom.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di Kastil dan langsung menuju Aula Besar untuk diseleksi. Namun pertama-tama, mereka disuruh berbaris terlebih dahulu agar lebih teratur. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, mereka mulai memasuki Aula besar dengan langit-langit malam penuh bintang serta Lilin-lilin anti mencair melayang di atas. Aula besar sungguh membuat para siswa tahun pertama berdecak kagum. Kemudian mereka sampai di depan untuk diseleksi oleh topi seleksi. Beberapa siswa tahun pertama bergidik karena topi itu begitu menyeramkan. Ada pula yang menganggapnya jelek. Seakan topi itu tahu apa yang para siswa pikirkan, topi itu pun bernyanyi.

Setelah nyanyian sang topi seleksi selesai, tibalah saatnya mereka di seleksi. Prof. Longbottom memanggil siswa satu-persatu untuk di seleksi.

"...Longbottom, Alice" panggil Prof. Longbottom.

"GRYFFINDOR!" teriak sang Topi. Alice langsung menuju meja Gryffindor yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh siswa asrama Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"SLYTHERIN" seluruh siswa Slytherin bertepuk tangan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Scorpius langsung menuju meja asramanya.

"Nott, Helena" panggil Prof. Longbottom. Hei, itukan gadis yang bersama Emily tadi, batin Al.

"SLYTHERIN"

"Potter, Albus" mendadak ruangan aula menjadi sunyi.

"Ah.. Potter kedua. Anak dari Harry Potter. Sangatlah sulit untuk menyeleksi seorang Potter. Kau memiliki keberanian seperti Gryffindor. Kepintaran seperti Ravenclaw. Adil dan Bijaksana seperti Hufflepuff. Dan ambisius seperti Slytherin." Ujar sang topi.

"Tempatkan aku di–" Pinta Al dengan Pelan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya sang topi.

"Sangat yakin" jawab Al mantap.

"Baiklah– SLYTHERIN!" Al tersenyum bahagia. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja asrama Slytherin yang langsung di sambut meriah oleh seluruh siswa Slytherin. Al duduk diantara Scorpius dan Helena Nott.

"Wow mate. Tak ku sangka, ternyata kau masuk Slytherin." Ujar Scorpius. Al tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan James dan Rose hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Weasley, Louis"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Weasley, Rose"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Whoa, ku kira si gadis Weasley itu akan masuk Ravenclaw. Ternyata aku salah." Seru Scorpius.

"Dia memang pintar, namun jiwa pemberaninya lebih kuat daripada kepintarannya. Maka dari itu, dia pantas masuk Gryffindor" jelas Al. Scorpius hanya ber'O' ria. Tapi di dalam hatinya, tanpa sadar ia menyimpan rasa kagum terhadap Rose.

"Zabini, Alan"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Zabini, Emily" sontak saja Al langsung menoleh dan memperhatikan Emily. Al berpendapat bahwa ia akan masuk asrama–

"GRYFFINDOR" teriak sang topi yang sukses membuat Al, Scorpius dan Helena menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai. Bagaimana bisa seorang Zabini masuk asrama Gryffindor, dan bukan Slytherin. Namun Alan terlihat biasa saja.

"Hei, Alan. Kenapa adikmu bisa masuk Gryffindor, alih-alih Slytherin?" tanya Helena. Alan hanya menghela nafas.

"Hhh–kalau kalian mau tahu alasannya, kalian bisa bertanya langsung kepada Emy." Jawab Alan. TING! Bunyi dentingan piala yang berarti sambutan dari kepala sekolah, Prof. McGonagall.

"Selamat datang dan selamat datang kembali bagi seluruh siswa Hogwarts. Saya hanya menyampaikan beberapa hal saja. Yang pertama, untuk kepala Asrama Gryffindor, ditempati oleh Prof. Neville Longbottom" siswa asrama Gryffindor bertepuk tangan. "Kedua, untuk murid kelas satu, belum di perkenankan untuk mengikuti latihan Quidditch. Latihan quidditch hanya di perbolehkan untuk siswa kelas dua ke atas. Kalian juga dilarang untuk mendekati hutan terlarang tanpa pengawasan dan izin terlebih dahulu. Jika kalian melanggar, maka kalian akan dikenakan hukuman atau detensi yang setimpal." Terdengar beberapa murid kelas satu mengeluh. "Baik, hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan Asrama masing-masing. Terima kasih." Dan seluruh siswa pun kembali menuju asrama masing masing, dengan didampingi oleh para prefek.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Emily POV**

Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan Asrama yang mungkin sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Alan dan tak pernah Alan pikirkan. Aku sungguh senang karena aku tidak satu asrama dengannya. Tapi yang ku pikirkan adalah, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar tulus denganku? Bukan karena kasihan atau mungkin karena aku berasal dari darah murni yang terkenal? Tapi, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang tulus berteman denganku. Mengingat asrama Gryffindor dihuni oleh orang-orang yang berani dan baik hati.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor di penuhi aksen warna Merah dan Emas serta lambang singa. Kemudian Prof. Longbottom membagikan kamar untuk siswa kelas satu. Setelah pembagian kamar, aku mendapatkan teman sekamarku adalah Rose Weasley dan Alice Longbottom. Ah, syukurlah. Setidaknya mereka bukan tukang gosip. Aku sangat sebal terhadap tukang gosip. Karena mereka selalu menyebar berita dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Eh tapi itu menurutku loh.

"Ehmm, kau mau tempat tidur yang mana, err–" tanya Rose padaku.

"Emy saja. Aku mau yang di pojok saja. Tak apa kan?"

"Ah ya, tidak apa. Dan kau Alice?" tanya Rose pada Alice.

"Aku, di pinggir saja deh. Berarti kau di tengah ya, Rose" jawab Alice. Rose mengangguk. Lalu kami membereskan pakaian dan peralatan kami kedalam lemari.

"Guys, aku ganti baju duluan ya." Seruku. Mereka tersenyum. Saat aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah berganti baju, ternyata Rose dan Alice sedang mengobrol dikasur Alice dan sepertinya seru. Aku pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Boleh bergabung?" tanyaku pada Alice dan Rose. Mereka mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Emy." Jawab Rose. "Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya padamu"

Aku duduk disebelah Rose "Bertanya? Tentang apa?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Hmm, kenapa kau masuk asrama Gryffindor. Alih-alih Slytherin seperti kakakmu?" tanya Rose. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Itu rahasia, Rose" jawabku. Rose memberiku tatapan menyelidik.

"Rose, aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa Al malah memilih asrama Slytherin dibanding Gryffindor? Apakah dia ingin mengubah tradisi keluarganya? Sungguh terbalik dengan mu, Emy. Kau malah memilih asrama Gryffindor dibanding Slyhterin." Ujar Alice. Rose hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Biarkan saja, toh Uncle Harry pun dari awal membebaskan dia memilih asramanya. Hmm, tapi kau ada benarnya juga, kenapa Al dan kau-" ujar Rose. "–Emy, malah memilih asrama yang berlawanan? Lalu, apakah orang tuamu tidak marah apabila kau masuk Gryffindor?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak Rose. Dari awal aku sudah membicarakan ini terhadap orang tuaku. Dan mereka menerimanya. Mereka bahkan bilang, kalau aku masuk Gryffindor, mereka akan merasa terhormat." Jelasku. Rose dan Alice hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Err, baiklah. Aku mau menulis surat untuk orang tuaku dulu." Lanjutku. Kemudian aku mengambil perkamen dan pena bulu. Setelah memikirkan apa yang akan aku tulis, aku langsung menuangkan segalanya pada perkamen ini dan jari-jariku mulai menari diatasnya. Setelah selesai menulis surat, aku langsung memberikannya pada burung hantuku, dan akupun pergi tidur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tak terasa Emily, Al, Rose dan yang lainnya sudah memasuki tahun ke lima. Pagi ini aula besar sangat ramai, mengingat sekarang adalah waktu untuk sarapan. Seluruh siswa silih berganti memasuki aula besar. Tak terkecuali Al, Scorpius dan Alan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan posisi Al di tengah, Scorpius di sebelah kanan dan Alan di sebelah kiri. Sejak satu bulan setelah mereka diseleksi, mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanannya. Seluruh gadis di Hogwarts mengidolakan dan mengelu-elukan mereka. Bahkan mereka dijuluki Trio Cassanova.

Al, Scorpius dan Alan mulai memasuki aula besar. Baru saja mereka sampai di depan pintu aula, para gadis sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Alan, yang notabene murah senyum, memberikan senyum selamat pagi yang menurutnya manis kepada gadis-gadis yang langsung meleleh di tempat. Sedangkan Al dan Scorpius berjalan dengan dagu terangkat dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Emily memasuki aula besar. Kali ini, para laki-laki lah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Emily memang dijuluki sebagai gadis paling cantik di Hogwarts. Namun Emily tidak perduli terhadap julukan dan tatapan itu. Selain tidak perduli, Emily menganggap bahwa julukan dan tatapan itu tidak penting dan malah membuatnya tidak terasa nyaman. Walaupun begitu, Emily tidak pernah memainkan perasaan para laki-laki di sekolahnya, tidak seperti kakaknya yang notabene adalah seorang Playboy. Ia dingin dan cuek terhadap laki-laki. Tidak. Bahkan sangat dingin dan cuek. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ia memiliki seorang Pria yang telah merebut hatinya sejak pertama ia bertemu. 'Love At First Sight'.

"Hai, Emy. Tumben kau telat sarapan? Tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Rose setelah Emily duduk di hadapannya.

"Biasalah Rose. Para pria menghadangku tadi." Jawab Emily setelah meminum jus labunya.

Rose memandangnya. "Lalu?"

"Ya, seperti biasa. Mereka ku berikan kutukan kepak kelelawar yang Aunt Ginny ajarkan padaku sejak tahun lalu."

"Whoa, bagus Emy. Tapi aku heran, kenapa mereka tidak pernah jera ya? Contohnya Ryand McLaggen."

"McLaggen? Huh, pria busuk itu. Sungguh menjijikan" jawab Emily seraya bergidik jijik. "Accio puding" Emily lalu memakan pudingnya. Tak berapa lama, Alice datang dengan wajah berseri dan mengambil tempat di samping Emily. Emily dan Rose memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Alice, kau kenapa?" tanya Rose heran. Alice tersenyum.

"You know what? Louis menagajakku untuk pergi berdansa dengannya di pesta dansa Natal. Aku sungguh-sungguh sangat senang guys" jawab Alice dengan bangganya. Jelas saja, karena selama ini Alice menyimpan rasa terhadap Louis.

"Wow, congrats Alice. Aku sungguh tak pernah menyangkanya." Ujar Rose sambil memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Alice.

"Yup! Terima kasih guys" seru Alice. Emily hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Kau mau kemana, Emy?" tanya Alice. Namun Emily lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang bola mata yang tengah mengawasinya.

**Albus POV**

Whoa, tak terasa sudah memasuki tahun kelima ku di Hogwarts. Kini aku, Scorpius dan Alan dijuluki sebagai Trio Cassanova di Hogwarts karena ketampanan kami. Sebenarnya aku agak risih, namun aku tetap menikmatinya.

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju aula besar untuk sarapan. Selama perjalanan, banya gadis yang berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya hanya untuk memandang wajah kami. Aku dan Scorp hanya mengangkat dagu dan memberikan tatapan dingin namun tajam kepada setiap gadis yang melihat kami dengan tatapan lapar. Sedangkan Alan memberikan senyum yang menurut para gadis manis. Pantas saja para gadis berkarung hormon tersebut langsung meleleh.

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di aula besar. Begitu kami melangkahkan kaki kami di aula, seluruh gadis langsung menoleh dan lagi-lagi mereka menatap kami dengan tatapan lapar. Dan lagi-lagi, Alan tersenyum pada gadis-gadis yang ada di aula.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam kecoklatan dan memiliki iris mata biru memasuki aula besar. Gadis yang ku anggap cantik, bahkan satu sekolahpun menganggapnya cantik. Ya, dia adalah Emy. Emily Shane Zabini. Adik sekaligus kembaran dari Alan Blaise Zabini. Mataku terus mengawasi setiap langkah dan gerakan yang ia lakukan dengan detail. Seolah ia adalah sebuah mangsa yang sudah menjadi incaran banyak hewan.

"Hoi, Al!" sapa Scorpius "Memandang Emy, eh?" godanya. Aku mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Shut up, Scorp! Aku sedang tidak memandangnya" sergahku.

Scorpius menyeringai jahil. "Sudahlah Al, kau kan tahu kau tidak pandai berbohong. Lagi pula, dari cara kau memandangnya pun berbeda, mate"

"Berbeda? Maksudnya?" tanya ku dengan tampang pura-pura innocent. Sebenarnya, aku tahu apa maksud dari Scorpius.

"Yaa, kau pasti mengerti apa yang ku maksud mate" Scorpius menaik-turunkan alisnya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kalian sedang berbicara apa sih? Sepertinya serius" tanya Alan yang tiba-tiba bergabung. Aku dan Scorpius melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa mate. Hanya masalah kecil kok" ujar Scorpius.

"Betul itu mate. Makanya, jangan terus-terusan tebar pesona dengan para gadis. Kau jadi tidak tahukan apa yang baru saja aku dan Scorp bicarakan" tambahku. Alan tertawa kecil.

"Whoaa, aku sedang menikmati hidupku mate!" seru Alan seraya menepuk bahuku. "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" tanya Alan yang mulai penasaran.

"No replay!" seruku dan Scorpius bersamaan. Alan memutar kedua bola matanya. Lalu pandanganku kembali terfokus pada bahwa ia sedang asik mengobrol dengan Rose dan Alice. Tapi– tunggu. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak keluar aula. Mau kemana dia? Apa ku ikuti saja? Hmm baiklah.

"Kau mau kemana, Al?" tanya Scorpius.

"I have a mission, Scorp" aku menyeringai kecil. Scorpius memandangku menyelidik, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Good luck, mate!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emily berjalan tanpa arah. Hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Perasaan Emily saat ini sedang kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Dan akhir-akhir ini, Emily sering sekali memikirkan Pangeran perebut hatinya, cinta pertamanya dan sampai saat ini pun masih sama. Bagi Emily, menggapai sang pangeran sangatlah jauh walaupun mereka sedang berhadapan. Emily hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, dengan harapan pangeran itu sadar kalau Emily mencintainya.

Emily masih berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan Danau Hitam dan duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca Novel keluaran muggle milik Rose. Emily bukanlah tipe darah murni yang benci akan muggle. Emily hanya mencoba untuk menghargai setiap muggle. Dan bisa di bilang, ia netral. Tidak bisa dibilang suka maupun benci.

"Novel karya muggle, eh?" Emily mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ia mendapati Al telah berada dihadapannya. "Aku baru tahu, ternyata seorang darah murni seperti kau bisa menyukai benda-benda muggle yang biasanya dibenci oleh para darah murni"

"Status darah telah dihapus, Mr. Potter. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau seorang darah murni menyukai karya tulis muggle? Menurutku, tidak ada bedanya." Jawab Emily tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel. Dan kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Al memandangnya dalam-dalam. Merasa dirinya sedang di perhatikan, Emily menutup Novelnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Al. Mereka beradu pandang. Hijau bertemu Biru. "Maaf Mr. Potter. Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau kesini eh? Membuntutiku?" selidik Emily. Al menyeringai kecil. Seringaian yang menurutnya hampir mirip dengan seringai milik Scorpius. Emily memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Miss Zabini. Dan sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertanya tentang ini." Emily menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bertanya? Tentang apa?"

"Mengapa kau lebih memilih asrama Gryffindor dibanding Slytherin yang mungkin bisa membuatmu menjadi penyihir yang lebih hebat."

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Aku tahu, Miss. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau disuruh Scorpius untuk menanyaiku tentang hal ini."

"Tentu tidak Miss. Kau bisa mempercayaiku" Al tersenyum, tersenyum tulus yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan kepada setiap orang. Senyum yang menurut Emily sangat menawan dan bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seakan terkena kutukan Imperius terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan.."

**Flashback On**

"Alan, harus berapa kali ku bilang, kau tak berhak untuk memilih siapa yang akan jadi temanku!" bentak seorang gadis dengan nada parau.

"Tapi Emily, kau tak boleh berteman dengan mereka. Mereka hanya–" sergah Alan yang ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh gadis itu, Emily.

"Hanya apa, Alan?! Aku yang tau mana teman yang baik atau tidak untukku, bukan kau! Kau terlalu over protective, Alan."

"Tapi kau adikku, Emy! Dan aku sebagai Kakakmu, sudah sepantasnya aku menjagamu" balas Alan pelan.

Emily mendelik kearahnya. "Aku tahu itu, Alan. Tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini! Ini hanya membuatku tersiksa." Emily menangis. Alan langsung menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Tangisannya makin menjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Emy. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyiksamu secara tidak langsung. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Emy." Ucap Alan dengan lembut disamping telinga Emily seraya mengelus rambut panjangnya. Emily melepas pelukannya.

"Baik, ku maafkan. Tapi–"

"Tapi apa?" Emily menarik nafas pelan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Saat penentuan asrama nanti, aku tidak mau satu asrama denganmu. Dimanapun kau di tempatkan, aku tak mau satu asrama denganmu." Alan terbelak.

"Tapi Emy, kau tahu Mom dan Dad tidak akan–"

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada mereka. Dan mereka menyetujui dimanapun asrama ku nanti. Walau pun aku tidak akan masuk Slytherin, mereka menyetujuinya kok. Bahkan jika aku masuk Gryffindor" jelas Emily. Alan memandangnya tak percaya. "Aku tahu ini berat, Alan. Tapi ini sudah keputusanku dan sudah bulat. Mau kau melarangku dengan iming-iming apapun aku tetap pada pendirianku." Emily menundukkan kepalanya. Alan menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah Emy, jika itu maumu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku akan tetap menjagamu dari jauh karena aku tak mungkin melepasakan tanggung jawabku sebagai kakakmu." Emily menaikkan kepalanya dan memandang matanya dalam-dalam. Berharap menemukan sesuatu didalamnya. Tersirat rasa kecewa di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian Emily memeluk kakaknya yang lahirnya hanya beda beberapa menit lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih, Alan. Aku– aku janji akan menjaga diri dengan sebaik-baiknya." Bisik Emily sambil terisak pelan. Alan hanya tersenyum. Sejujurnya, Ia tidak rela bila harus berbeda asrama dengan adik kesayangannya ini. Namun Alan harus melakukannya agar Emily bisa bahagia.

**Flashback End**

"Jadi, hanya karena Alan terlalu Over Protective terhadapmu, kau tidak ingin satu asrama dengannya?" tanya Al serius. Emily mengangguk kecil. "Well, sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu masuk akal. Hanya karena permasalahan yang sepele, kau tidak mau satu asrama dengannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin beda asrama dengannya. Tapi, mengingat sifatnya yang over protective, sungguh membuatku tersiksa."

"Aku tahu itu, Emy. Tapi dia berbuat seperti itu karena dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Walau ku akui, caranya memang terlampau salah."

"Yaa, bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Apa aku tak salah dengar?" selidik Emily. Al tersenyum, lagi. Emily mendengus.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan? Kau juga boleh memanggil ku Al, seperti waktu pertama kali kita kenal."

"Ah iya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Umm Al, aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan" Emily hendak beranjak dari tempat duduk-nya, namun di tahan oleh Al.

"Ehh, tunggu–" pinta Al (baca: perintah). "Tentang Pesta Dansa Natal. Kau– apakah kau sudah mempunyai pasangan?" tanya Al lembut. Emily mengerutkan dahinya.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana– bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersama ku di pesta dansa natal nanti?" ajak Al dengan nada yang lembut. Al memandangku tajam.

"Hmm– why not? Baiklah, aku mau menjadi pasanganmu, Al."

"Benarkah?" tanya Al untuk meyakinkan lagi. Emily hanya mengangguk. Yes, misi telah berhasil, batin Al.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emily, Rose, Alice dan Lily –adik Al- sedang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Mereka sedang mengobrol banyak hal. Mulai dari pelajaran hingga pesta dansa natal yang tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Rose, kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk pesta dansa natal nanti?" tanya Alice di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

"Tentu saja"

"Oh ya? Siapa pria beruntung itu, Rose?" tanya Alice. Tiba-tiba wajah Rose berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Umm, yaa– mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya" jawab Rose malu-malu.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tidak akan menertawakan mu." Ujar Lily yang di ikuti anggukan dari Alice dan Emily. Rose menari nafas pelan.

"Scorpius Malfoy" ucap Rose pelan. Emily, Lily dan Alice melongo sampai-sampai dagu mereka jatuh kelantai.

"Ba– bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Scorp mengajak mu?" tanya Emily penasaran.

"Hmm, sudahlah. Tidak perlu bahas itu. Kau sendiri, akan pergi bersama siapa?" tanya Rose pada Emily. Emily terdiam sesaat.

"Itu– itu rahasia. Kau akan tahu nanti." Balasnya sedikit gugup. Ketiga temannya memandang dengan tatapan penasaran. "Oh sudahlah. Jangan memandangku seperti itu" gerutu Emily.

"Aku penasaran, siapa pria yang selama ini kau sukai, Em. Pria itu pasti luar biasa sampai-sampai bisa membuat Princess Gryffindor kita ini jatuh hati" gumam Lily. Emily hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri Lil, akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Rose. Lily menunduk.

"Alan Zabini"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hari dimana pesta dansa natal telah tiba. Pesta hanya di ikuti siswa kelas tiga keatas. Siswa kelas satu dan dua menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade. Hari ini seluruh aktivitas belajar di liburkan karena siswa harus siap-siap untuk pesta nanti. Tak terkecuali Emily, yang notabene tidak pernah berdandan untuk sebuah pesta. Biasanya, Ia didandani oleh penata rias yang di panggil ibunya untuk merias wajah keluarga. Namun malam ini, Ia harus belajar untuk berdandan sendiri. Rose yang melihat tingkah Emily hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa, Em?" tanya Rose sambil memakai high heels-nya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa berdandan?"

Emily menoleh kearah Rose. "Umm– sejujurnya– iya" jawab Emily pelan. Rose tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" dengus Emily lalu duduk kasurnya.

"Sudah, kau tenang saja. Nanti aku, Lily dan Alice akan membantumu" Rose menawarkan bantuan. Emily tampak berpikir. Boleh juga, dari pada aku dandan sendiri hasilnya malah kayak muka Troll?, batinnya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Rose."

"Okay, with pleasure" Rose tersenyum. "Kau tunggu di sini ya? Aku akan panggil mereka." Emily mengangguk. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Lily, Alice dan Rose masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hai Emy. Siap untuk jadi Princess Semalam?" tanya Lily dengan semangat. Emily tersenyum simpul. "Alright. hmm– Alice, kau bantu aku merias ya. Rose– menyiapkan gaun dan aksesoris yang akan di gunakan. Agar waktunya tidak terbuang" pinta Lily (baca: perintah)

"Okay, ma'am" seru Rose dan Alice bersamaan. Lalu mereka bergegas melakukan tugas masing-masing. Lily merias wajah putih Emily dengan make up senatural mungkin. Rose menyiapkan Gaun berwarna pink lengan pendek dengan panjang mencapai 2cm di atas lutut dan ekor dibagian belakang. Rose juga menyiapkan kalung batu safir dan sepatu high heels 4 cm dengan warna senada, dan Ia berikan pada Emily untuk segera dipakai. Lalu Alice menata rambutnya. Rambut Emily di pilin dan menyisakan sedikit rambut dibagian depan yang menggantung.

"Nah Emy, kau boleh liat dirimu di cermin sekarang" ujar Lily yang mengajak Emily kedepan cermin. Emily tampak cantik. Tidak. Sangat cantik. Gaun yang dikenakannya sangat pas dengan tubuh proporsionalnya. Emily tersenyum senang.

"Waw, its wonderful!" serunya lalu memeluk mereka bertiga. "Thank you guys. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan penampilan ku jika tanpa kalian"

"Your welcome" balas Lily, Alice dan Rose. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar asrama menuju Aula Besar.

Aula besar telah disulap seindah mungkin yang penuh dengan ornamen putih. Salju nampak turun dari langit, namun tidak pernah mencapai tanah. Di sebelah pojok kiri aula terdapat bar untuk memesan minuman. Tak jauh, terdapat meja berisi kue-kue kecil. Di depan aula terdapat panggung.

Aula kini sudah di penuhi oleh seluruh siswa dari kelas tiga keatas. Alan, Scorpius, Al, Helena dan Lysander Scamander –pasangan Helena– sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di aula. Mereka menunggu kedatangan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Malam ini, Scorpius dan Alan terlihat sangat tampan. Alan menggunakan Tuxedo berwarna hitam. Rambutnya pun dirapihkan. Scorpius memakai Tuxedo berwarna abu-abu dan rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berantakan. Sementara Al menggunakan Jas berwarna Hitam dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan berantakan di bagian belakang. Hal ini membuat para gadis meneteskan air liurnya karena melihat Trio Cassanova mereka tampil sangat tampan malam ini.

"Hei Scorp. Mana pasangan mu? Jangan bilang kau bohong padaku tentang pasanganmu itu." Alan menyikut pelan lengan Scorpius.

Scorpius mendelik kearahnya "Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi" sergah Scorpius. "Kau sendiri, mana pasanganmu yang kau bilang cantik dan manis itu?"

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawab Alan. "Kenapa sih para gadis itu kalau berdandan lama sekali?" gerutunya.

"Karena para gadis ingin tampil cantik di depan pasangannya. Mereka tidak mau mengecewakan pasangannya" jelas Helena. Alan dan Scorpius mengangguk. Kalau mereka membantah, maka urusannya akan menjadi panjang. "Oh iya Al, mana pasangan mu? Siapa gadis yang kau ajak?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Helena." Balas Al lalu meminum Butterbeernya.

"Eh, kenapa kau minum butterbeer? Kenapa tidak whisky api saja?" tanya Alan. Al menoleh.

"Aku tidak mau mabuk sebelum aku berdansa dengan gadis ku." Jawabnya enteng.

"By the way, adikmu akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Helena pada Alan. Alan menaikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ku kira kau tahu" Helena menggeleng pelan. "Hhh– aku khawatir padanya. Dia kan tidak bisa berdandan. Aku takut penampilannya malah seperti troll"

"Itu tidak benar." Ucap Lily yang datang tiba-tiba. "Emily sudah aku urus. Kau tenang saja"

Alan mengerjap "Benarkah?" Lily mengangguk. Alan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Lily. Scorpius melihatnya tertawa pelan.

"Hoho, jadi ini pasanganmu mate?" tanya Scorpius sambil tertawa pelan. Alan dan Lily tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau sendiri? Mana pasanganmu itu?" tanya Alan. Scorpius mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu dia!" seru Scorpius. "ROSE" Scorpius melambaikan tangannya pada Rose. Alan, Helena, dan Al menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai.

"Jadi, selama ini gadis yang kau sukai itu– Rose?" tanya Al heran. Scorpius menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu. Kau seharusnya sudah bisa menebakku dari dulu, kawan" Scorpius memegang bahu Al. Kemudian Rose datang menghampiri mereka dan dengan lembut Scorpius mencium puncak kepala Rose. "Kau tampil cantik malam ini" Rose merona. Al, Alan, Helena dan Lily memberi pandangan sedikit jijik.

"Al? Mana pasanganmu?" tanya Rose yang melihat Al tidak bersama seorang gadis pun. Al mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Emily. Saat matanya melihat kearah pintu aula, datanglah seorang yang ditunggu oleh Al. Al menaruh gelasnya lalu berjalan dengan gaya coolnya menuju pintu aula. Teman-temannya hanya bisa memandang kemana arah Al akan pergi. Mereka memicingkan mata mereka, dan ternyata, ada Emily disana.

Al menghampirinya. Diambilnya tangan kanan Emily lalu ia menciumnya. Para gadis yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandangnya iri.

"Kau sungguh cantik malam ini" Al menatap mata Emily. Emily tersenyum. Al mengajaknya menuju tempat dimana ia tadi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi– Al– Emily– kalian" ucap Rose terbata. Emily tersenyum.

"Ya" balas Al dan Emily bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Alan kebingungan.

Al menyeringai lebar "Tentu saja bisa. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa mengajaknya eh?"

Pesta dansa telah dimulai. Setiap pasangan memasuki lantai dansa untuk berdansa. Tidak terkecuali Al dan Emily. Mereka sangat cocok untuk menjadi pasangan. Al –salah satu Pangeran Slytherin– dan Emily –Putri Gryffindor– terlihat sangat serasi yang membuat siswa iri. Al dan Emily berdansa dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka. Alan, Scorpius, Lily, Rose, Alice dan Helena hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat Al dan Emily.

Rose mengalihkan pandangannya ke Scorpius "Kau tahu? Mereka sangat serasi. Aku pikir, kenapa mereka tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?"

Scorpius tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Al sedikit takut jika Emily tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Rose mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi, kau juga tahu kalau mereka saling suka?" Scorpius mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

Setelah lagu pertama selesai, Al menarik tangan Emily menuju keluar aula. Al membawanya menuju danau hitam didekat kastil. Malam ini danau begitu indah dengan bulan yang bersinar terang dan bintang-bintang tersebar di langit. Emily takjub melihat pemandangan danau hitam saat ini.

"Waw, ini sungguh– indah" mata Emily menerawang sekeliling danau. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Danau Hitam menjadi sangat indah dimalam hari"

Al menyeringai kecil. "Tentu saja kau tidak pernah tahu. Sepanjang malam hanya kau habiskan di asramamu saja"

Emily mendelik kearahnya lalu ia duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di dekat danau. Kemudian Al ikut duduk disampingnya. Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

"Emily, ada yang ingin aku– err– bicarakan padamu" ujar Al memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Emily menoleh kearahnya. "Bicaralah" Al menarik nafas panjang. Ini saatnya, Batin Al.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat kita pertama bertemu di Flourish and Blotts?" tanya Al sambil memandang Emily tajam. Emily mengangguk pelan. "Sejak saat itu– aku– aku– aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya terbata-bata.

Emily terbelak. Ia merasa kaget. Namun di satu sisi ia merasa sangat bahagia. "Kau–"

Al memotong ucapannya. "Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku ini, Em. Dengan mengatakan ini padamu sudah membuatku tenang." Emily memandangnya tajam.

"Kau bodoh Al. Bodoh!" ucapnya tajam. Al mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu? –Al terbelak– kau tahu? Aku selalu memandangmu dari jauh. Karena hanya dengan melihat matamu aku merasa tenang." Jelasnya. "Aku– aku juga mencintaimu Al. Sama sepertimu, aku merasakannya semenjak kita pertama bertemu." Emily tersenyum.

Lalu Al memeluknya. "Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu itu." Emily merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Al. Yang terpenting adalah, saat ini kita telah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing." Ucap Emily lembut.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Seseorang yang akan terus selalu disampingku?" Bisik Al tepat di depan telinganya yang membuat Emily geli.

"Kau sudah tahu jawaban untuk itu, Mr. Potter" Al mempererat pelukannya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, 4 pasang mata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Akhirnya, penantian Al untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Emily tersampaikan." Gumam Scorpius yang disambut anggukkan Alan, Lily dan Rose.

"Mereka terlihat sangat– bahagia" Ujar Rose sambil tersenyum senang.

Alan teriak sambil tersenyum bahagia. "HOI PASANGAN BAHAGiA YANG DISANA, JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI" sambil melambaikan tangannya yang sukses membuat Al dan Emily melepaskan pelukannya.

"ALAN!" seru Lily, Scorpius dan Rose bersamaan. Alan nyengir. Al dan Emily mendengus kesal.

"Kalian sedang apa disana, hah? Ganggu orang saja" teriak Al dengan sebal. Alan, Rose, Lily dan Scorpius menghampirinya.

"Untuk memberi ucapan selamat tentunya" Alan menyeringai jahil seraya merangkul Al.

Scorpius juga merangkul Al. "Dan jangan lupakan pesta untuk kami, Mate!" seru Scorpius.

Al menyeringai lebar. "Tentu saja Mate!" Rose, Lily dan Emily hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari belakang. "HOI, JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI DONG!" yang sukses membuat Trio Cassanova, Lily, Emily dan Rose menoleh kebelakang.

"Alice? Louis?" gumam Rose pelan. Alice dan Louis telah sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian jahat. Moment bahagia seperti ini tidak mengajakku." Gerutu Alice.

Rose terkekeh. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Pangeranmu. Kami tidak enak hati mengganggumu, Alice." Alice tersipu. Louis hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

–**The End–**


End file.
